gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Everybody Talks
Everybody Talks dei Neon Trees è una canzone presente nell'episodio Il ruolo adatto, il quinto della quarta stagione. Dopo la scena tra Ryder, Marley, Jake e Kitty, quest'ultima va a firmare per i provini del musical, Grease. Jake si avvicina e chiede a Kitty di firmare anche per lui. Lei dice che pensava che lui fosse troppo "cool" per il musical. Lui risponde che qualcuno deve salvare Marley da lei, Kitty dice che invece ha bisogno di salvare Marley dal desiderio sessuale di Ryder per lei, scherzando. Aggiunge che non è così stupida come sembra e dice che ha scelto la miglior canzone per audizione per "noi". Jake chiede "noi?" e la canzone ha inizio. Nell'auditorium, Jake e Kitty cantano insieme. Jake e Kitty ballano flirtando. Fanno un'esibizione appariscente e vivace che piace ai giudici. Marley entra nella sala dietro le quinte e li guarda, sconvolta e quasi in lacrime da quello che Kitty ha detto prima e guarda il loro affiatamento. Quando Jake fa la capriola, i quattro giudici lo applaudono. Dopo la performance si abbracciano, alla fine dello spettacolo, Marley si allontana, la campana suona e i giudici applaudono. Testo Jake: Ah Jake e Kitty: Aaah Jake: Hey baby won't you look my way I can be your new addiction Kitty: Hey baby what you gotta say? All you're giving me is fiction Jake: I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time Jake e Kitty: I found out that everybody talks Everybody talks, everybody talks Jake: It started with a whisper And that was when I kissed her And then she made my lips hurt Kitty con Jake: I could hear the chit chat Take me to your love shack Mamas always gotta back track When everybody talks back Jake: Hey honey you could be my drug You could be my new prescription Kitty: Too much could be an overdose All this trash talk make me itchin' Jake e Kitty: Oh my my dear Everybody talks, everybody talks Everybody talks, Jake: too much It started with a whisper And that was when i kissed her And then she made my lips hurt Kitty con Jake: I could hear the chit chat Take me to your love shack Mamas always gotta back track When everybody talks back Jake con Kitty: Never thought i'd live To see the day Kitty con Jake: When everybody's words got in the way, Oh! Jake: Yeah, yeah Kitty: Oh, woah Kitty e Jake: Oooh Jake: Hey sugar show me all your love All you're giving me is friction Kitty: Hey sugar what you gotta say? Jake: It started with a whisper And that was when I kissed her And then she made my lips hurt Kitty con Jake: I could hear the chit chat Take me to your love shack Mamas always gotta back track When everybody talks back Jake e Kitty: Everybody talks Everybody talks Everybody talks Everybody talks Everybody talks Everybody talks...back Jake (Kitty): It started with a whisper (Everybody talks, everybody talks) And that was when I kissed her (Everybody talks, everybody talks) Jake e Kitty: Everybody talks Everybody talks...back Uh! Curiosità *E' il primo duetto Jitty; *Quando il video è stato caricato sul canale youtube ufficiale della Fox, "GleeOnFox" il titolo era Good Time al posto di Everybody talks, l'errore è stato subito corretto; *E' il secondo brani dei ''Neon Trees ''che è stato cantato il primo è Animal della seconda stagione. Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Categoria:Canzoni Jake Puckerman Categoria:Canzoni Kitty Wilde